So Hot
by alexix
Summary: NaruSasu. It's mid-July in Konoha, and Naruto and Sasuke are coping with the blistering heat in their oh-so creative ways. PWP. Contains mature themes and strong language. Please be warned.


_Summary: NaruSasu. It's mid-July in Konoha, and Naruto and Sasuke are coping with the blistering heat in their own oh-so creative ways. PWP. Contains adult themes and strong language. Please be warned._  
_Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. _

* * *

**So Hot**

It was unbearably hot. Naruto lied on his back in the middle of the bed, legs split and arms flailed above his head. His too-small fan continued turning its head to desperately dissipate the heat, and every once in awhile, Naruto would feel the kiss of a much-appreciated breeze. An frozen ice-water bottle rolled around on his bare chest, condensation dripping to his neck and pillowcase.

It was too hot to do anything, really. He languidly mused his boredom but decided it was too hot to even think about what to do. Instead, he slowly blinked his eyes and let out a long cry.

"Waaah! Sasuke…! It's so hot!"

Sasuke, accustomed to Naruto reverting to a whiny 5 year old during times like this, smoothly ignored him. He continued reading his book on his side of the bed.

"Ugh! And I'm so bored!"

Page turn. Still ignoring.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto, seemingly to have decided that vocalizing his complaints took too much energy too, rolled slightly towards Sasuke and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading, dumbass."

Naruto paused. Then he decided that, No, this was not an acceptable hot-weather activity, and so he promptly plucked the book out of Sasuke's fingers and tossed it to the side.

"What the fuck!"

"Let's go swim in the lake," Naruto proposed, unintimidated.

"No." Unfazed, Sasuke started to sit up to re-collect his book.

A hand stopped him. A tan sweaty hand in the middle of his bare chest and was currently pushing him back down.

He glared at the hand, then at the owner. "Stop touching me. You're sweaty."

"You're sweaty too!"

That was a lie, of course. Sasuke's pale chest showed little evidence of the heat, and Naruto groaned a little at his apparent immunity.

Sasuke was, however, not immune to heat-induced lethargy and so did not fight back as fiercely as he had planned to. He sighed and let his head fall back into the pillows, turning to peer at Naruto. Bright blue eyes opened at his gaze, and the two boys watched each other for awhile, too content and too lazy to move. Naruto's eyes crinkled mischievously, and his hand began lightly traveling up and down Sasuke's chest, reveling in its cool dryness.

Sasuke noticed those eyes darkening, his own responding in kind, but as much as he enjoyed being petted, it really was too hot to do any kind of…physical activity. It was hard to admit, though, with Naruto's finger wandering around happy trails and across nipples. He breathed shallowly and opened his mouth to protest-

"Take off your boxers," Naruto commanded.

Sasuke groaned. It was a dilemma…a dominating Naruto was a hot Naruto, but god, this _heat_. Body contact was simply the worst way to deal with it.

"Naruto…" he started to protest.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," he whispered with a smile, "You'll barely feel me."

Skeptical and suspicious, Sasuke wondered what that meant but lifted his hips anyway. Less clothing does help with heat, he reasoned.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself had already stripped and seeing Sasuke's admission, continued, "Turn on your side. Face the wall."

Sasuke complied, feeling Naruto's ghosting touches move from his front to his side, and now traveling up and down his back. The finger disappeared, followed by the intense crinkling noise of ripping plastic.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto's ice-water bottle, now without the bottle.

"Cooling you off."

He shivered intensely when he felt the ice run up and down his back, melting at the contact. It traveled across to his side, circling his hip and down his thighs, leaving trails of water to drip down across his ass, Naruto following this, and sliding the bottle-shaped ice cube between cheeks, deliciously cooling.

Sasuke was breathing shakily. "Naruto…" he growled, incapable of keeping the pleading out of his voice.

"Are you hot now, Sasuke?" Naruto said, teasing.

He hissed, feeling the tip of the ice circle his opening, just taunting. He gripped the bed sheets and shifted his legs.

"Look at you, love. Wanton, spreading those legs. You'd take anything up there, wouldn't you?"

He moaned deeply.

"Anything that burns, that hurts."

'Yes…' he thought, feeling the ice probe more deeply.

"Anything that freezes."

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled, back bowed at Naruto's sudden plunge. He felt the ice ram into him deeply, freezing him, and he trembled violently with relief and need. It was so cold! But it was so hot outside and it was so hot inside, and it felt so good to be filled. He began rocking his ass back, trying to get Naruto to move.

"So needy…Look at you clenching, Sasuke. I know how hot it can be in there, so hot and burning. Can you feel that hot, hard coldness?"

"Naruto!" he cried. Naruto was ramming the ice in and out, moving quickly to hit Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke writhed at the sensation, of this icy hardness pushing him open, driving him into pleasure, melting slowly with each plunge less thick than the last, leaving puddles of teasing sensations. Rapidly, in and out.

He was bucking fiercely, desperate to get his release before the ice melted completely, and almost cried when he felt it dwindle-too fast!-leaving him on the brink and unfulfilled.

Whimpering, "Naruto…" he breathed.

"What do you need, Sasuke?"

"Please…"

"You told me not to touch you." He was teasing. It was obvious when the tip of his cock was sitting right at Sasuke's hole, waiting. Sasuke felt this and growled.

He reached back and grabbed Naruto's wrist, squeezing like a desperate man, and said, "Fuck me. Now."

A smile as a warning, and Naruto snapped his hips, ramming in deeply with the melted-ice water easing his way. He loved the way he could make Sasuke cry out so sharply feeling his pulsating cock burn his way into that slickened hole.

"Fuck, you're so tight…"

Naruto kept his word, mostly, and Sasuke only felt the heated air spooning his back as Naruto slid in and out, slowly but deeply. He didn't know where Naruto's hands went, only sensed his harsh breathing. He pulled his knees up higher, feeling the only connection to Naruto between his ass cheeks and that thick, hard cock.

"Naruto…" he groaned, relishing in the pleasure of his hole being stretched wide, fucked so deeply.

"Shit, Sasuke…" Naruto let out a gasp as he felt him contract around his cock, and he striked his prostate again and again.

The heat was forgotten as Naruto fucked him harder and harder, Sasuke focusing on nothing else but that burning connection, the way Naruto plunged deeper each time, cock searing his insides and begging Sasuke to squeeze harder.

Naruto, losing his smooth rhythm, was now banging Sasuke frantically, and Sasuke was letting out long cries of being so close.

"Harder!"

One last push and Sasuke spurted his release across the bed. The contractions of his hole pushed Naruto to the edge, "Fuck!" he cried, pushing in and out, loving the tightness, once, twice, and then coming deeply into the pulsating hole, slicking Sasuke's insides with cum.

They trembled with exertion. Sasuke moaned as Naruto pulled out, cum leaking out and down his thighs. He's too content, too tired to move and clean up. A genuinely satisfied sigh, and Sasuke rolled onto his back. His gaze was met with a supremely smug Naruto, and he laughed.

"So hot," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto grinned.


End file.
